Double croche - soupir
by KartenK
Summary: Ça commençait par un crescendo. L'effervescence de la compétition, le rush, l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. C'était fort, c'était vivant, et ça le prenait si vite, en seulement une ou deux mesures. Et puis le monde se recouvrait de cet atmosphère, de cette mélodie vibrante qui durait de portées en portées jusqu'à ce que Victor en oublie la finalité.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire un texte en une heure sur le thème "vide"._

 _J'ai repris ici une idée que j'avais un peu développé à la fin du chapitre 5 de ma fic_ Je ne suis pas amoureux _, y a pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic pour suivre ceci-dit, mais ça reste une sorte de "bonus" lié à la fic._

* * *

Ça commençait par un crescendo. L'effervescence de la compétition, le rush, l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. C'était fort, c'était vivant, et ça le prenait si vite, en seulement une ou deux mesures. Et puis le monde se recouvrait de cet atmosphère, de cette mélodie vibrante qui durait de portées en portées jusqu'à ce que Victor en oublie la finalité. La musique s'achevait en un decrescendo beaucoup plus lent. Il touchait les premières notes dès que les caméras s'éloignaient quand les portes de la patinoire puis de l'hôtel se refermaient quand l'avion décollait et il atteignait son paroxysme quand Victor montait dans le taxi qui l'attendait à l'atterrissage. Et puis la dernière note s'étendait en point d'orgue lorsqu'il arrivait devant chez lui. De là, c'était du vide. Plus rien. Victor n'entendait plus rien non plus quand il passait son badge à l'entrée de son immeuble, et toujours rien en franchissant sa porte. Du silence. Plus de pulsations dans sa poitrine. Rien.

Le silence était une partie inhérente à la musique. Chaque soupir, chaque pause, avait sa place sur la partition. Leur rôle semblait futile, mais ils importaient dans la création de l'atmosphère tout autant que les double-croches. Cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter et de les couper de leur espace. Parfois la musique, c'était ça c'était des silences, un peu moins de sons, une simplicité. Victor savait qu'il pourrait trouver du réconfort dans le fait de revenir chez lui, de retrouver Makkachin et d'avoir enfin le temps de souffler. Georgi le lui répétait – que s'il regardait les choses sous un autre angle, il pourrait peut-être trouver de ce rien tout ce dont il avait besoin. Victor avait essayé, plusieurs fois, mais le silence n'avait toujours aucun sens poétique. Même pas du désordre. Ou du désespoir. Simplement du vide.

Victor travaillait avec la musique. Il avait patiné et dansé sur celle-ci depuis son plus jeune âge, et il s'était récemment intéressé à la chorégraphie. Il aimait écouter, et mettre en scène ce qu'il entendait. Et dans les soupirs, Victor avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'y entendait rien d'autre qu'un arrêt sur image du temps. Tout devenait factice, immobile, sans intérêt. Peut-être y mettait-il de la mauvaise volonté, mais Victor travaillait avec la musique car elle lui faisait ressentir des choses – et une pause, aussi demi soit-elle, ne lui faisait ressentir rien du tout. C'était curieux, pourtant. Car de longues rondes savaient toucher son cœur, quand bien même leur son pouvait sembler s'éteindre. Victor savait quoi faire d'elles, car elles étaient quelque chose, elles étaient de la substance.

L'appartement de Victor, au lendemain d'une compétition, ne semblait pas être fait d'une quelconque matière. Il était un nuage, une chimère, et Victor ne faisait que le traverser – par chance. Une odeur familière lui piquait toujours le nez quand il ouvrait la porte, et un même cliquetis résonnait chaque fois qu'il jetait ses clefs sur son meuble. Mais sitôt qu'il avançait, qu'il déposait petit pas sur petit pas comme dans une danse quotidienne, rien ne s'enclenchait. Et c'était comme s'il flottait à son tour dans ce lieu qui n'existait pas vraiment quand, sans un bruit, il se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre et rejoignait un lit bien assez grand pour lui et l'immense solitude avec laquelle il logeait.

Quand il se levait, et avant qu'il n'aille récupérer Makkachin à la pension, Victor se demandait si ce n'était pas ses propres oreilles qui masquaient le bruit du silence. Que peut-être il n'arrivait pas à entendre les bonnes fréquences, que quelque chose l'empêchait de comprendre leurs appels – peut-être que Georgi avait raison dans une certaine mesure, et que Victor ne comprenait simplement pas ces bouts de rien. Une sourdine devait s'être cachée dans ses murs, Victor avait un jour songé, et les voix des silencieux ne pouvaient franchir l'espace. Ainsi le presque vide restait sur le pas de sa porte – réduisant le silence au silence, le dépouillant de son sens.

Parfois, Victor avait l'impression d'être celui qui cessait de fonctionner quand la musique s'arrêtait. Il n'était capable de créer, de ressentir, de vivre, qu'à condition qu'une note soit jouée. Les pauses interrompaient sa vie pour quelques instants, durant lesquels il cessait d'être. La musique n'était pas simplement devenue toute sa vie, mais il était né d'elle. Il vivait pour la musique et la patinoire, car sans elles il n'était rien qu'une ombre, qu'un fantôme, et il ne devenait matière que par elles. Il était un soupir dans la partition – du vide, si vide de sens s'il ne faisait partie d'un tout.

* * *

 _Je pensais pas utiliser mes sept ans de solfège lors d'une nuit du FoF, mais la vie est pleine de surprise._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
